Típica Tarde Aburrida
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Cuando Tim y Damian se quedan solos en la Mansión las cosas se ponen muy aburridas. ¿Podrán los hermanos encontrar cómo matar el tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


**Espero que te guste, majo2 :) **

**Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen PM o Review con su opinión n.n **

**La siguiente historia será de Jason Todd ;) **

-¡Ja! No tienes puntería, Drake- se burló Damian.

Ambos chicos Wayne estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, arrojando maníes a una taza en medio de ésta. Los dos estaban de lo más aburridos, cada uno apoyando los codos en la mesa para apoyar en ellos la barbilla.

Ni Alfred ni sus hermanos se encontraban en casa, la cueva estaba cerrada con llave y Tim ya había leído todos sus libros mínimo tres veces, por lo que no les había quedado de otra más que hacerse compañía para evitar el aburrimiento.

-Cállate, demonio- replicó Tim- lo que pasa es que me empujaste- inventó.

Tim no era de esos que disfrutasen mentir pero si eso evitaba el darle la satisfacción a Damian, pues que así fuera.

Damian, por otro lado, puso una expresión anonadada y después frunció el ceño, indignado de haber sido acusado de tramposo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se defendió, enviándole una venenosa mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-Por supuesto que sí- repuso Tim, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

-Que no-

-Que sí. Sólo admítelo, Damian, me empujaste-

-Conque te empujé- articuló Damian entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente en dirección a su hermano, nada complacido- ¿Cómo? ¿Así?-

Dicho esto, le dio un empujón de verdad con el hombro derecho, provocando que el hombro izquierdo de Tim resbalase un poco, moviéndolo de la posición a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

-Imbécil- musitó Tim, dándole un rápido e inesperado zape al niño- Casi me matas-

Damian le devolvió el favor, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo con su puño derecho.

-Pero vaya, ¿Quién dijo que no eras una reina del drama?-

-No empieces o…-

-¿O qué?- le retó Damian- ¿Le dirás a Alfred?-

Tim quería replicar, pero justo cuando abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que no tenía palabras… La verdad es que sí pensaba decirle a Alfred.

-Tt… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Drake? ¿Cinco?- le insultó su hermanito- Defiéndete tú solo-

Tim se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la cocina. Bien sabía Damian que no podían entrar de nuevo en una pelea física, Bruce los tenía sentenciados.

En su camino, Tim se cruzó con el refrigerador. De repente se detuvo en sus talones y sonrió vengativamente. Tenía una idea.

Damian seguía con el codo derecho apoyado en la mesa, sosteniéndose la barbilla con la mano para no recostarse sobre la mesa. Vaya que la Mansión sola era muy aburrida y para colmo el tonto de Drake ya se había "molestado" con él.

"Tt, mugre bebé llorón", pensó Damian, muriéndose de ganas de hacer algo.

Justo en ese momento sintió algo frío y medio sólido embarrándose en el lado derecho de su rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué..- se exaltó, llevándose la mano a la mejilla y descubriendo algo… ¿amarillo?

Renuentemente se llevó un dedo a la boca y descubrió que aquella sustancia tan sospechosa era nada más que… ¡mostaza!

Precisamente entonces, un nuevo chorro le atacó, éste era de color rojo y Damian instintivamente volvió a probarlo con el dedo…. Ketchup.

Repentinamente más chorros de ambos condimentos volaron hacia él, asestando en casi todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Entre tanto escándalo se trató de cubrir con las manos, saltando a la alacena para cubrirse.

Desde ahí dentro se asomó un poco y logró ver el burlón rostro del inmaduro de Drake… Lo pagaría.

Tim se puso de pie, profiriendo una sincera carcajada al ver que Damian no salía de la alacena. Pero su risa fue interrumpida por un quejido de dolor cuando sintió algo pequeño estrellarse dolorosamente contra su sien.

Al instante se agachó y recogió del piso el diminuto proyectil. ¡Un segundo! ¿eso… eso era un frijol crudo?

Repentinamente comenzaron a atacarlo frijol tras frijol, obligándolo a tratar de protegerse con los brazos y "disparar" los condimentos ciegamente.

Damian, por su parte, tomó el aderezo para ensaladas y comenzó a disparar también, saliendo de la alacena con una mareta ¾ hacia detrás de la mesa, utilizando ésta como fuerte. Después de un par de segundos, salió de ahí arrojando frijoles al mismo tiempo que disparaba aderezo.

Tim al verlo entró en pánico y corrió fuera de la cocina, donde esperó preparado al mocoso para volver a atacar tan pronto como lo viese.

Todo salió como fue planeado y para cuando Damian se dio cuenta ya estaba todo lleno de mostaza y kétchup. Pero el pequeño ninja no se rindió, no, y comenzó a disparar él también y a arrojar frijoles crudos de un montoncito que había metido al bolsillo de su suéter.

Pronto todo se convirtió en un tiroteo que se extendió a los pasillos de la Mansión, donde los chicos se perseguían "atacándose" con los condimentos, dándole también la categoría de persecución.

De pronto Tim accidentalmente se tropezó un poco con un doblez que había en la alfombra, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Damian, quien corría tras él, no alcanzó a detenerse y chocó con el costado de su hermano.

Ambos muchachos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron contra un enorme cuadro que cubría desde el suelo hasta el techo de una parte del pasillo. En el momento en que se apoyaron en éste, el lienzo se rompió y abruptamente ambos caían por una especie de polvorienta resbaladilla, gritando como si estuviesen cayendo directo al infierno.

El aterrizaje fue en una superficie rocosa. Tim fue el primero, cayendo sobre su estómago. Damian cayó en segundo, de sentón sobre la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Agh!- se quejó Red Robin, alcanzando las ropas del crío con una mano y tratándo para quitárselo de encima- ¡Quítate, que pesas!-

Damian frunció el ceño y golpeó la mano de Tim para que lo soltase.

-Tt. Cállate, Drake, es sólo que estoy creciendo- se justificó, levantándose el solo.

Tim rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Pues será físicamente porque de sigues igual de inmaduro si no es que más-

-Lo dice el que hace tan sólo unos segundos gritaba como nena…- replicó el chiquillo, cruzado de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada mortal.

-¡Ese eras tú!- le acusó.

-¡Tú!-

-¡Que tú!-

Damian no respondió, sino que se lanzó contra su predecesor dispuesto a callarle la boca.

Segundos después, ambos estaban en el piso peleando y rodando… hasta que chocaron con el BatiMóvil…

Lentamente ambos pasaron la anonadada vista del imponente vehículo a su alrededor: Estaban en la BatiCueva.

-Woooooaaaah- fue lo único que atinaron a decir ambos chicos, olvidándose momentáneamente de su ridículo pleito para ponerse de pie y admirar el paisaje ante ellos; la Cueva estaba sola, sabían las claves de seguridad y no había nada ni nadie que los detuviese.

.

.

Bruce bajaba las escaleras hacia la Cueva tranquilamente. Había sido un día difícil en Empresas Wayne pero al menos al llegar a casa había podido llamar a Dick y a Jason para ver cómo les estaba yendo en la misión, y llamar a Alfred para saber si todo iba bien en su viaje o si le faltaba algo para hacérselo llegar. Por suerte ya había comprobado que todo estaba en orden y lo único que quería ahora era cambiarse a su armadura de Batman, entrar en su acogedora BatiCueva y ponerse a leer archivos de casos en la enorme BatiComputadora.

No obstante, el lugar no estaba como él lo había dejado… en lo absoluto.

En un principio se alarmó un poco, asumiendo que quizás había sido alguno de sus enemigos, pero después detectó ciertas pistas que indicaban lo contrario. Para empezar, las armas estaban fuera de sus lugares, en la computadora estaban abiertos varios videojuegos, su silla estaba en el centro del lugar y había marcas en el suelo como si alguien se hubiese estado desplazando en ésta, había marcas de pies en casi todo como cuando…. Como cuando los niños jugaban a "el suelo es de lava". ¡Lo más horripilante era que su armadura no estaba en su lugar, sino regada por el piso de la cueva!

El Encapuchado entrecerró los ojos al escuchar ciertas vocecillas a la distancia y las siguió sigilosamente hasta detrás de unos lockers.

-¡Te venceré, Drake!-

-¡Inténtalo, demonio, inténtalo!-

Bruce se enfureció. ¡No sólo habían sido ellos sino que además ya estaban peleando de nuevo!

Salió de su escondite para separarlos, pero con lo que se encontró fue totalmente distinto a lo que había imaginado. Su locker de repuestos había sido saqueado y ahí, frente a él y de pie en un par de bancas, estaban Tim y Damian. Cada uno llevaba puestos guantes de Batman y una capucha de murciélago que les quedaba algo grande… bien, a Damian le quedaba aún muy grande la que llevaba puesta. Para completar la escena, parecían estar teniendo un duelo de espadas con los bastones de esgrima de Dick.

Aprovechó la distracción de los chicos para tomar mínimo unas cinco fotos con su celular, después lo guardó y se aclaró la garganta lo más sombríamente que pudo.

-Ejeem-

Al instante, ambos se detuvieron aun con sus armas a medio ataque y lentamente voltearon a verlo. Tim fue el primero en bajar cuidadosamente su bastón… bueno, de Dick.

-Hola, Bruce- sonrió un poco nerviosamente.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada al estilo Batman que le puso los pelos de punta y le borró esa sonrisita irritante del rostro.

Damian también bajó su "arma" pero no habló.

-¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?- exigió saber el millonario, refiriéndose a la presencia de aquellos dos en la Cueva y al consecuente desastre.

Damian se cruzó de brazos.

-Duh, ¿qué no es obvio?- respondió descaradamente.

Bruce arqueó una ceja. No, en su opinión no era nada obvio. Tim pareció darse cuenta de ello y procedió a explicarse.

-Pues… éramos guerreros Jedi-

.

.

Bruce tecleaba furiosamente en la Computadora de la Cueva, aun con su ropa de civil. Gracias a esos chiquillos tendría que pulir su armadura… Aún no podía creer que un par de niños hubiesen descubierto SU entrada secreta a la cueva, ¡y por accidente! Como si eso no les bastase, habían desordenado tod y jugado con lo que no debían como si estuviesen en una juguetería en vez de una guarida de Vigilantes. Agh, no le cayó mucho en gracia.

-¿Ya casi acaban con eso?- cuestionó a sus hijos, quienes estaban agachados un par de metros a sus espaldas, recogiendo del piso de la cueva los múltiples artefactos que habían dejado tirados, y alisando y ordenando los archivos que habían utilizado para hacer una "guerra de bolas de papel". Al parecer era lo más cercano a una guerra de bolas de nieve que pudieron arreglar…

Tim frunció el ceño, mientras que Damian rodó los ojos e hizo su distintivo ruidito "tt".

En vez de felicitarlos por su creatividad e imaginación, ¡Bruce se había molestado con ellos! ¿Quién lo entendía? Debería de haberse alegrado porque se quedaron en casa en vez de salir a drogarse, fumar o beber- sí, la cueva contaba como parte de la casa porque estaba dentro de los terrenos Wayne-.

¡Además, les había quitado los Bastones de Nightwing y golpeado con éstos siete veces! Claro, eso antes de ponerlos a limpiar todo… como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de que su BatiCueva estuviese tan sucia- porque según lo que recordaban, ellos no habían desordenado casi nada… tan sólo un par de cositas-.

-Les pregunté que si ya casi acaban-

-Sí- respondieron renuentemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

De pronto Tim localizó la capucha que había dejado caer cuando Bruce lo atrapó para pegarle y la recogió, poniéndosela de nuevo.

Damian lo miró extrañado. No comprendía muy bien qué diablos quería Drake, no es como que Padre los fuese a dejar volver a jugar a los Jedi con los artefactos de la Cueva.

Tim sonrió con complicidad y después fingió ponerse serio.

-Soy la venganza- murmuró en un gruñido muy parecido al de Batman.

Damian recogió otra capucha y se la puso.

-Soy la noche- agregó en voz baja, imitando también al Vigilante de Gotham.

-Soy Batman- completaron al unísono, usando el brazo derecho para medio cubrirse con la capucha y después extendiéndolo para lucir su amenazante armadura imaginaria… claro, antes de estallar en carcajadas "silenciosas" y quitarse las capuchas.

-Escucho felicidad- gruñó Bruce, sin dejar de teclear ni despegar la mirada de la computadora.

Damian rodó los ojos mientras que Tim se puso a hacer muecas y mover su mano para juntar el pulgar con el resto de sus dedos, como si ésta fuese Bruce hablando.

Damian se volvió a poner su capucha y se medio cubrió con el brazo, lanzando su mejor BatiMirada hacia el muro, provocando que Tim se viese obligado a sofocar una risotada.

-¡Dejen de imitarme! ¡Se refleja todo en la pantalla!-


End file.
